


Girl's Night Out

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Kagura is Tomo's prince, Karaoke, Lesbian Character, Romance, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: Kagura and Tomo go on their first date.
Relationships: Kagura/Takino Tomo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Girl's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, the person who calls herself "TomoXKaguraLover" is finally publishing a Tomo/Kagura femslash fic on this site. Well, I came up with this idea, so now I have to live with the consequences.

Kagura’s heart was pounding really hard. During school, Tomo told her that she’ll be going on a date with her. The problem was that Kagura doesn’t have any fancy, frou-frou dresses to wear. 

“What to wear, what to wear!” Kagura said as she looked in her closet to find a dress, only to find an assortment of old jeans. She sighed, but then, an idea popped into her head. She grabs a pair of scissors, a pincushion with needles, and some thread, and she got to work.

After a couple of hours of work, Kagura finally finished her outfit. It was a tube top with long separate sleeves and an ankle-length skirt, all made from denim. She puts it on and ties a long piece of cut denim around her head, finishing off with a bow in the back. She then heard a knock on the door, so she dashed to the door and opens it.

Kagura saw Tomo, and she was stunning. Tomo was wearing an adorable form-fitting green dress with pink ruffles at the top and bottom of the dress. And the worst part, she actually did something to her hair! (it was a shimmering green bow in her hair, but still, it’s something!)

“Uh, good evening, Tomo,” Kagura was at a loss for words, “You look… look…”

“Amazing? Stunning?” Tomo said.

“You took the words out of my mouth.”

“Anyhow, our plans for our little date are wandering around the shopping district, singing at the karaoke bar, and going to that bakery Osaka told me about!” Tomo then grabbed Kagura’s hand and dashed into the streets.

* * *

After wandering in the streets, the two girls are in the karaoke bar, singing some songs and competing against each other for who gets the better score in karaoke.

“Wow Tomo,” Kagura said, looking at the wildcat idiot’s results on the karaoke machine, “I didn’t know that you’re good at singing. You’re like an idol singer!”

“An idol singer?” Tomo blushed, “Gura, that’s the nicest thing you ever said to me.”

* * *

After singing a duet at the karaoke, Tomo and Kagura are eating curry bread near the riverbank, looking at the full moon.

“Kagura, you remember when I called you ‘my prince’?” Tomo asked.

“Yeah, I did,” Kagura answered, “And that humiliated me.”

Tomo giggled, “That’s ‘cause you’re the most handsome girl I ever met. I really wished that you wore a gakuran.” She then got closer to Kagura.

“Tomo, what are you-”

“Kagura, less talk, more romance.”

Tomo’s lips got closer and closer to Kagura’s, and then, they kissed. 

Kagura at first was weirded out, but she then embraced Tomo in her arms. “I love you too, my little mermaid,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the TomoXKagura ship is my favorite AzuDai ship for one thing: their similar personalities. Both girls are hyperactive tomboys, but Tomo's more feminine and a jerkass while Kagura's more masculine and a nice girl. Both girls have similar personalities, but those small differences make them work as a couple. Plus, I could imagine Tomo calling Kagura her "prince" just to annoy her.


End file.
